ѕкуƒαηg: вαттℓє σƒ тнє 6 ℓαηѕ
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: 4 new clans, 2 old forces. . .1 prophecy. Pantherclan, Foxclan, Cheetahclan, Wolfclan, Starclan, and Darkclan. Skykit has been named to defeat the Dark Forest cats, who are rising once more. With the ability to see the spirits of cats, she alone can see the enemy. But can one kit rise up to defeat all of the Dark Forest? With her kin around her, she can. (rated T for blood)


**Author's Note**

**I don't own Warriors**

**I just wanted to give something a shot, so here it goes.**

* * *

"What's wrong with her, Fernwing?"

"I don't know, Shadeclaw." she answered.

"She should have opened her eyes a long time ago, right?" asks Shadeclaw.

"I don't know, and there's nothing wrong with Skykit!" snapped Fernwing, curling protectively around her little one. Shadeclaw sighed. He wanted to help his kit, but Fernwing was so defensive sometimes! He understood why, though. Their first 2 kits they had, Icekit and Snowkit, succumbed to green-cough. In the next litter, Shadowkit, a black tom, was killed by a fox. They only wanted to protect the little she-kit.

"It's been a half-moon since you kitted. Don't you think she would opened her eyes?" he tried again. Fernwing drooped.

"I know, your right. I just don't want anything bad to happen!" she wailed. Shadeclaw licked his mates ear, beginning to groom her silvery pelt. She began to groom his black one. Skykit, while they weren't watching, opened her pale blue eyes. She cocked her head to the side, watching for a moment, before closing her eyes and licking her pelt.

She licked her black and silver striped fur, smoothing it down until it was nice and shiny. She peeked back up at her parents again. They had left the nursery, and were talking with another cat outside. Peeking out, she saw her parents with cream and tan tom.

"Breezewish, could you please take another look at Skykit? I'm worried about her." Fernwing asks. The tom, Breezewish, snorted.

"I've checked on her at least 3 times already! She is healthy, and will open her eyes when she's ready." he exclaimed. Fernwing drooped again, but Shadeclaw spoke up.

"We don't want to lose anymore kits." he started, before Breezewish cut in.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was in the nursery when Snowkit and Icekit passed away. I missed them a lot. You nursed me when my mother passed away, remember? Skykit is like a little sister for me. If something comes about, I'll do my best to help her." Shadeclaw nodded. All this time, Skykit had been walking closer and closer. She stopped before the medicine cat, who looked down at her in surprise.

"Hello, Skykit! Finally opened your eyes, huh?" he asked teasingly. Skykit lifted her head, eyes closed.

"Hello, Breezewish." she mewed.

"Well, well, well, she can walk, talk, and knows my name! It's nice to see you, Skykit." meows Breezewish.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Skykit asks. The sky was overhung with clouds, and the air smelled of rain.

"Err, yes, it is. Why don't you go to the elders and ask for story? They've been wanting to see Wolfclans' newest warrior." meowed Fernwing, giving her daughter a lick on the head. Skykit nodded. She swung her head one way, then the next, before walking towards the elders den. Shadeclaw watched her leave, feeling uneasy.

"How did she know where to go? It's her first time out of the nursery." he meows. Breezewish shrugged.

"I'm not sure how she could go anywhere. Her eyes were closed." Shadeclaw and Fernwing looked at him.

"What do you mean, her eyes were closed?" demanded Fernwing.

"Just what I said. I'll bring her to my den tomorrow and take a look at her." he walked out of camp before the tom and queen could say another word. Meanwhile, Skykit was listening to the elders tales.

"I nearly had the mouse, when the fox showed up! I gave it some nasty wounds to remember me by before I sent it packing!" exclaimed the gray tom, turning his emerald green eyes on the young kit. It was only the third time she had visited, and he was liking her already. A brown striped tom in the den snorted.

"I was there, too, Stoneclaw!"

"I know that, Oakfoot! You came and finished the fight with me!" exclaimed Stoneclaw.

"Well, if your going to tell a story, you need to tell it right! Instead of feeding half lies to innocent kits." huffed Oakfoot back.

"Can you tell me how the clans were formed again?" asked Skykit.

"Of course. Why don't you run and fetch us a rabbit to share, and we'll tell you?" meowed Stoneclaw slyly. Skykit huffed and cuffed him playfully.

"You know that I don't know what that looks like!" she exclaimed, giving a small purr as the elder gave a _mrrow _of laughter, rising to his paws.

"Well said, youngster. Let's go see if the apprentices have caught any." they padded out of the elders den and headed for the fresh-kill pile. There was a fat rabbit sitting at the top of the pile. Skykit opened here eyes and sniffed it, sneezing at the strong scent.

"We don't get rabbit very often, like pheasants. But they're good, no one can argue with that." He picked up the rabbit in his jaws, carrying it back to the elders den, Skykit on his heels. They all settled down around the rabbit, taking a few bites of the savory meat. Oakfoot swallowed one last bite and turned to Skykit.

"The clans were formed a long time ago. There were four cats who started it all; Panther, who wore the shadows like a second pelt. Cheetah, who raced across the moors and meadows. Fox, who crept through the undergrowth as silently as a fish through water. And lastly, Wolf, who could swim through the great currents of the streams and rivers.

"Those four cats started the clans we live in today. There were many cats living in these woods at the time, and they all fight over territory. Most were groups of families; toms with queens and kits. Sometimes 2 or 3 queens and the fathers of the kits they bore. Finally, all the cats met one day at what would eventually be called the Sky Oak-"

"The Sky Oak?" interrupted Skykit.

"Yes, the Sky Oak. Now, please, don't interrupt. The cats met at the Sky Oak because so many of them were tired of fighting over a scrap of prey or being forced out of a den with young kits. A few cats believed that there could be peace, and that they could live together. Many cats didn't listen, and argued over who got what.

"They began to fight, and many she-cats and toms were killed that night. Those that remained fell asleep where they lay. When they awoke, they're dead kin was there before them, with stars in there fur. They declared that there was enough land for every cat. The said that we should live in clans, and use our skills together to keep our territory safe, to collect food, and gave us the Warrior Code. Those were the first cats of Starclan.

"Panther, Cheetah, Fox, and Wolf stepped forward, telling of their skills. They split up, gathering cats that had skills like them. They found the Moonshard, a huge shard of rock that glows like the moon, where we go to speak with Starclan. The clans were named Pantherclan, Cheetahclan, Foxclan, and Wolfclan. And that, is how the clans were formed." finished Oakfoot.

"Wow. And we're Wolfclan, right?" asked Skykit.

"Yes, we are. We are Wolfclan warriors, we swim and fish. We aren't that bad at land prey, either. Now, it's getting dark. Run along to your mother." said Stoneclaw. Skykit nodded and ran for the nursery. She curled up next Fernwing, letting sleep come. The next day, Breezewish brought her to the Medicine cat den.

"But Stoneclaw was telling me a story!" she complained.

"He can finish it later. I want to take a look at your eyes." Skykit froze, facing the medicine cat. He sighed and turned toward her.

"I only want the best for you. Please don't make it harder than it is." Skykit reluctantly slipped into the den. She did what Breezewish asked, and opened her eyes. They were a pale blue, much paler than any other eyes he had seen before. Stepping soundlessly away, Breezewish flicked his tail for her to follow. He looked back to see her cocking her head, gazing to where he had last been.

"Over there." she muttered to herself, before promptly walking after him. Breezewish knew what was wrong. Skykit was blind.

"Skykit, I believe I know what's wrong." he began. Skykit cocked her head again. "Your blind; you're unable to see. You might not become a warrior." he said gently. Skykit frowned, cocking her head again.

"I'm not blind, I don't think. I can see everything just fine. It's just hard to see smaller things, like spiders, or a dead mouse. The dots are smaller." Skykit replied.

"Dots?" I repeated. Skykits' confusion grew.

"You know, the dots of glowing energy? It's in everything alive, and a little is left in dead things. It's even in the ground. Smaller things are just harder to see in front of the bigger things. Don't you see them too?" she asked. Breezewish shook his head, and was about to say so out loud when Skykit spoke up again.

"Than how do you speak with the Starry cats?" she asked. Breezewish felt like he'd been thrown in an icy stream.

"T-the starry cats?" he stuttered.

"You know, when a cat dies and goes to Starclan? They come down sometimes. I can see Willowkit right there next to you! Can't you hear her purring? She visits you a lot, she says. Can't you see her?" asks Skykit. Breezewish stood, mouth agape. He strained to see or hear his sister, who had died of green-cough when Icekit, Snowkit, and his mother did.

"I. . .I can't see or hear her, Skykit. You have a gift." he whispered the last bit, shock dripping off his pelt. Skykit tilted her head again, before nodding and running to a spot next to Breezewish.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. Can we play tomorrow? Yay!" squealed Skykit, giving a lick to an invisible cat.

"Willowkit is going to visit you when you sleep. She has something important to tell you. Bye!" she dashed out of the den, leaving a very confused medicine cat behind her. He walked to his nest and flopped down, grooming his fur. He thought over what he had just learned. Skykit is blind, but can see the energy in everything. He had never heard of something like that before.

He found himself in an unfamiliar stretch of woods. He guessed that he must have fallen asleep. After looking around for a moment, he heard a meow of delight.

"Breezewish!" he spun around to see a cream and silver striped kit, amber eyes identical to his own.

"Willowkit?" he gasped, rushing over to her, sniffing the air, taking in her scent. Willowkit purred and rubbed against him, giving him a lick on the ear.

"Breezewish?" called a voice. A cream and silver striped she-cat stepped from the woods. Her pelt nearly matched Willowkit's, and her amber eyes glowed with affection.

"Willowfrost?" he stepped up to her, rubbing against her fur.

"It is nice to see you, my son. I have a message for you." Breezewish stepped back and pricked his ears. Before Willowfrost could speak, 4 kits streaked around the corner. Two had pure white pelts, their only difference was one had green eyes and the other had blue. The third kit was pure black with green eyes, and the last was Skykit, her eyes wide open.

"Come on, Willowkit! Let's go play!" yowled the black kit. Willowkit looked up at her mother until she nodded.

"I'm coming, Shadowkit! 'Bye, Breezewish!" she raced away, and all five kits were soon out of sight.

"Were those. . ?" started Breezewish, but Willowfrost cut in.

"Yes, it was Icekit, Snowkit, Shadowkit, and Skykit."

"So, what is the message?" he meows.

"The Dark Forest cats are rising. They will soon get enough strength to walk in the day and night. They'll be able to take out any cats that they want, and no warrior now will be able to see them. They'll only be able to catch the clan scent. The clans will go to war." explained Willowfrost.

"How can we stop it? Isn't there any way to fight them?" he asks. Willowfrost nodded.

"The Sky is very powerful. The Sky, what lives in it, and it's descendants will be able to save the clans. It's fangs can touch the spirit cats, because they beleive and see what is there. A prophecy has been made." she paused, then continued.

"Darkness is rising, and only the sky and it's kin are able to see what comes. They can see, scent, hear, and fight back the Darkness. You don't need to see to believe, you need to beleive to see. Sky's fangs shall save the clans! Tell your father about this, Breezewish."

"I don't know my father!" he exclaimed. Willowfrost gave him a sad smile.

"Who else would you give this message?" she asks. A thick fog began to settle over everything.

"Wait, you mean Graystar is my father?" he yowled, trying to keep his mother in sight. Willowfrost answered, her voice echoing around him.

"Yes, my kit." Breezewish blinked his eyes open, breathing in a trace of kit scent and his mothers. He thought over what he had learned, and wondered how the sky could save them. His ears pricked as he heard laughter on the wind. It was faint, but he could have swore he heard Skykit and his sister, and many others besides.

"Get yourself together." he muttered. Rising from his nest, he made his way to Graystar's den.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it good? Please review and leave a suggestion or two.**


End file.
